


Into the fire

by Bacca



Series: The Hobbit “Louder than words”, Police AU|Хоббит "Громче слов", полицейское АУ [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inks, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Police AUIllustration for Saetha’s fic“Louder than words”.Graphics, linersDrawn in September 2015
Series: The Hobbit “Louder than words”, Police AU|Хоббит "Громче слов", полицейское АУ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717705
Kudos: 3





	Into the fire

  
  


**В огне**  
Торин, Азог, полицейское АУ. Иллюстрация к переводу [“Громче слов”.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109944)  
Нарисовано в сентябре 2015 года


End file.
